Chocolate Suizo
by Chemkim
Summary: Una historia de San valentin sobre esta pareja que es mi favorita


Hola, tiempo sin estar por acá pero ya saben el fin de año y ahora las clases me dejaron atrapada T-T, pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo de ellos dos para estas fechas, espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto si voy a continuar "Indecente" asi que a más tardar el viernes ya va estar el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno ya saben, lo de siempre los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Himaruya- sama, ahora si la historia

**Chocolate Suizo**

-Por fin llegue- dijo cansinamente un apuesto joven aunque un tanto huraño, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

La tranquilidad de su casa fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Preocupado el muchacho dirigió sus pasos al lugar, donde encontró a su hermana sentada en el piso rodeada de varios utensilios de cocina que fueron los causantes del ruido. Sin perder ni un minuto corrió a socorrerla.

-¿Lili te encuentras bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres que vayamos al doctor?- preguntó muy preocupado cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No es necesario hermano-contesto dulcemente la joven- de verdad no me hice daño- agrego dedicándole una sonrisa para eliminar cualquier duda del otro rubio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto recuperando la compostura mientras ambos recogían los trastos.

-Solo me gano el peso cuando bajaba los trastes, es todo hermano.

Vash dio un vistazo a su alrededor, viendo la multitud de ingredientes esparcidos en la mesa

-Uhm… ¿Qué piensas cocinar?- pregunto curioso

-Unas galletas- dijo la rubia sonrojándose un poco

-Pero si hay todavía en la alacena, no es necesario hacerlas

-No. Estas son especiales para… La chica de repente enmudeció enrojeciéndose aun más

Antes de que Vash pueda siquiera formular la pregunta que tenía en mente, miro el calendario que estaba en la pared y se dio cuenta de la fecha que estaba marcada con rojo. 14 de febrero. Con que era eso.

-Son para ese mocoso- dijo un tanto molesto

-Sí, son para Einar- respondió la menor sin molestarse en absoluto del tono usado por el otro.

Vash odiaba a ese tipo, más que nada por pretender ser el novio de Lili, sin embargo había terminado por aceptarlo no de muy buena gana, ya que ella le quería y para su pesar tenía esa debilidad con ella.

-No se las merece- farfullo

La menor solo suspiro sabiendo que solo era por ella que no lo había matado ya.

-¿No quieres hacer unas hermano?-pregunto la menor cambiando el tema

Él le miro sorprendido por la pregunta

-¿No dices que este semestre ha vuelto tu viejo amigo?, creo que es una buena idea que le dieras un regalo de bienvenida-dijo felizmente la chica – Umm como se llamaba… ¿Era Roderich Eldestein? Sip creo que asi se llamaba, recuerdo que cuando éramos chicos ustedes dos eran inseparables.

Lo pálido que se puso por el shock fue cambiado por un rubor que se extendió hasta sus orejas conforme los recuerdos de su niñez se le venían a la mente, donde un pequeño niño castaño se la pasaba agarrado de la manga de su camisa.

-Yo no tengo por qué darle nada a ese tonto aristócrata- dijo muy molesto pero desviando la mirada.

La pequeña rubia solo rio ante lo contradictorio que era su hermano, porque con esa actitud no podía engañarle ni tantito.

-Entiendo, solo lo decía porque creo que compre demasiado y si tú lo quisieras utilizar… pues por mí está bien- dijo

Antes de que su hermano le interrogara sobre lo que quiso decir, sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndolos. La chica fue a contestar el aparato y cuando volvió, se encontró con que el muchacho se colocaba el mandil. En cuanto este escucho los pasos que indicaban el regreso de su hermana, dijo:

-No es lo que tú piensas, solo me dieron ganas de hacer un pastel.

-Claro…- dijo ella poniéndose el suyo pensando lo lindo que el otro se veía todo apenado– uno de chocolate con fresas le gustará- concluyó.

-Umm –fue la única contestación que recibió de su hermano

Para que había ido al a escuela este día, supuestamente porque habría clases y él es un chico responsable. Pero ni siquiera ha puesto un pie dentro del territorio escolar cuando escucha el barullo indicándole que su compañeros ya iniciaron el festejo, en cuanto entra confirma sus ideas, el pasillo revestido de moños, corazones y demás cursilerías, las chicas arreglándose o dando los últimos toques a sus obsequios, que van desde globos, peluches, cajas decoradas, todos y cada uno de los más diversos tamaños y extravagantes colores. Los chicos no son la excepción, varios de ellos con las mismas llamativas cajas de obsequios cursis.

En cuanto entro a salón la situación no era distinta de la que se vivía afuera, había varios grupos de amigas intercambiando dulces entre sí o dándose ánimos para entregárselos a esa persona especial. Tomo su lugar en la parte superior sin saludar a nadie en su camino. Esa era otra razón por la que le disgustaban ese tipo de fechas, él no tenía con quien compartirlas, aunque a decir verdad hasta ahora le había importado un comino, claro que este año haría un intento de cambiar su situación.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, ya que desde que había llegado al colegio, sentía que se le olvidó algo y como esa no le parecía una bonita sensación se dedico a hacer memoria. Rodando la vista por el salón cansado de pensar, se dio cuenta.

-¡Maldición! ¡El pastel!- gritó asustando a más de uno, levantándose de golpe, mas su marcha fue detenida por una multitud de chicas que bloqueaba la salida, Vash que de por si tenía poca paciencia este alboroto hizo que la perdiera en un instante.

Sin importarle que fueran chicas empezó a abrirse paso a la fuerza con tal de salir. Varias de ellas se quejaron por el maltrato pero ya en medio de la mar de gente fue capaz de distinguir una voz familiar. La suave, elegante y un poco arrogante voz de Roderich, que al parecer era él la causa del alboroto de las chicas. Las cuales se estaban desviviendo por darle su obsequio al castaño, el cual a cambio de ellos les entregaba un cortés cumplido o una de sus galantes pero sobrias sonrisas, arrancando más suspiros entre las damas.

Para cuando logró salir del salón, estaba más enojado que antes pero también más desanimado; era obvio que más de una de aquellas chiquillas tontas se le declararía al austriaco y no cabe duda que él posiblemente acepte a una de ellas. De tanto pensar en ello olvido por completo la razón por la que había salido en primer lugar, asi que se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la escuela.

A su paso se encontraba con varias parejas de enamorados que no hacían nada más que aumentar su mal humor, el colmo fue que al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas pudo observar a querida y linda hermanita siendo besada por esa bestia islandesa, aunque claro que exageraba pues este solo le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero para él no había gran diferencia, y si bien las ganas de matarlo a golpes no le faltaban, opto por irse de ahí.

Se encamino por inercia hacia los últimos pisos del edificio derecho de la escuela, donde había menos gente y poco a poco se dejaba oír una tranquila melodía. Reconociéndola al instante, el ojiverde se acerco a la puerta de donde provenía, la cual yacía entre abierta dejando al descubierto la silueta del joven músico. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se recargo de mas en la puerta, abriéndose de par en par.

-¿Vash?- preguntó el ojivioleta interrumpiendo su interpretación

-Roderich ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tratando se sonar natural pasando a la habitación

-Solo quería relajarme un momento y tocar un poco- dijo reanudando la pieza en el piano

-Sí, claro, de tus fanáticas locas ¿verdad?- comentó molesto, aunque ni el mismo sabría porque- como si tú tonta música no las guiara hasta aquí.

-Tú eres el único que ha venido aquí –dijo como si nada

El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas de lugar frunciendo el ceño y tratando de darle la espalda al castaño.

-Yo también quería alejarme de tanto escándalo-contesto malhumoradamente

-Sí, sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas

-Humm tu que sabes de mi

-Fuimos amigos bastante tiempo

-Eso fue hace mucho, ya no eres ese niño torpe, ahora eres tan…- su voz se corto antes de terminar la frase, puesto que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, tragando saliva ante lo guapo que se veía este tocando el instrumento- tan, tan… molesto- termino con esfuerzo en cuanto pudo recuperar su voz.

Al parecer el otro no se percato de lo que le paso su compañero, porque siguió inmutable tocando el piano.

-Te puedo asegurar que te sigo conociendo a la perfección

El otro solo se quedó callado, colocando su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la paleta de la banca.

-Se que nadie te ha dado un chocolate

-¿Y eso a ti qué?

La música se volvió a cortar mientras que el músico se encaminaba hacia el gruñón chico.

-Este es para ti- dijo sacando una caja de una de las bolsas que estaba a lado- Vash yo…

Más no pudo continuar con su discurso puesto que el otro cambio bruscamente de actitud a una muy agresiva.

- ¡Mierda, Roderich! ¡No necesito de tus limosnas!

-No es lo que crees Vash…

-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡No quiero tu estúpida lástima!- tomó la caja y la arrojo con ira al piso, se paró empujando al otro chico que no se creía el comportamiento del rubio, y no contento con ello pisoteo la caja saliendo de la habitación hecho una furia.

Roderich no entendía nada de lo que paso hace unos momentos, nunca en su vida vio tan molesto al suizo como ahora.

Quizás ya no lo conociera como antes, pensaba en voz baja mientras recogía el maltratado paquete, analizándolo para ver si encontraba la razón del desprecio del otro, pero no hallo nada malo en ella, asi que tendría que preguntárselo directamente al suizo. Salió tratando de darle alcance, por suerte no erro el camino y lo hallo en medio de un pasillo platicando con una linda chica.

Ella era delgada de cabello rubio y también de ojos verdes, muy coqueta por cierto. Desde su posición no era capaz de escuchar su conversación pero era tenía una muy buena vista de la escena. Ella le entrego una caja y le dijo algo, que hizo que de inmediato Vash se sonrojara a más no poder.

El ojivioleta no quiso ver más y se alejó bastante desilusionado, con el corazón totalmente destrozado, aun más que el chocolate que llevaba en manos.

Vash estaba tan enojado, como quería tener una de sus lindas armas para darle de tiros a ese tonto aristócrata. Como se atrevía a darle uno de los regalos que le habían dado esas tontas.

-Vash –lo llamó una animada voz desde uno de los salones, pero haciendo caso omiso de ello siguió su camino maldiciendo al castaño.

-Vash hazme caso-por fin lo alcanzó la chica – uff te he estado buscando por todos lados

-Hola Bella- saludó a su vecina - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vaya, parece que la cortesía no va contigo ¿verdad?

-No estoy de humor, asi que…

-Lili me dijo que te entregara algo- soltó de repente la rubia sacando de sus espaldas un paquete dándoselo- dice que lo olvidaste en mañana, y que se tomó la libertad de envolverlo

Vash supo entonces de que se trataba

-G-gracias- dijo un tanto apenado

-De nada, pero ¿sabes? Deberías de ser más cuidadoso ji ji ji, también me mando un mensaje para ti, dice que ella te apoya y que esperas tengas suerte con él.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos hombre, no te preocupes que yo también espero que te vaya bien, seguro que Rode te corresponderá- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le guiñaba un ojo-Bueno parece que Vincent me llama, nos vemos luego, bye- dijo la chica agitando el brazo a la distancia.

Vash se quedo de piedra, al parecer su hermana y Bella ya se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero como fue si él era de lo mas disimulado, ellas no pudieron haber notado que todo el santo día se la pasa observando al castaño, que cuando se llegaban a encontrar su corazón latía más rápido, que suelta un suspiro cada vez que oye su voz, o que suele quedarse horas escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando él toca el piano ¿o sí? Ahora que lo pensaba era muy obvio, acelero mas sus pasos con la mirada clavada al piso, con las mejillas coloreadas y saliéndole humo de las orejas.

En estos momentos era imposible de negar que le gustara su amigo, pero lo sucedido antes había arruinado cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con él. Por no fijarse por donde iba chocó fuertemente contra alguien haciéndole caer al piso.

-¡Estúpido, fíjate por donde caminas!- gruñó el ojiverde mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida, mas su cara palideció al ver con quien chocó.

-Tú fuiste quien salió de la nada-dijo indiferente el otro chico- Asi que eres tu el que debería fijarse por donde anda.

El rubio se quedo callado mientras se levantaba y vio como el más alto empezaba a recoger todos los paquetes que se desparramaron con el incidente.

Silenciosamente comenzó a ayudar a recoger todos y cada uno de las cajas esparcidas, en cuanto tomaba entre sus manos una de ellas, una punzada de dolor le cruzaba el cuerpo, era su sangre que hervía de los celos, como le gustaría destrozarlas una por una. Por fin termino de recoger la última caja la cual reconoció por lo maltratado que estaba. Era la misma que hace rato le había dado el austriaco, pero viéndola más detenidamente había algo raro con ella…

-La envoltura… murmuro bajo al darse cuenta de la forma en la que estaba envuelta la caja, forrada de un papel rojo brillante y en medio de ella un moño en forma de cruz blanca que lo hacía parecer a la bandera de su país.

-¿Será posible? ¿En verdad era para mí…?- se quedo sin palabras mirando quieto la caja

Roderich al ver que el rubio no se movía se fue acercando y cuando distinguió que era lo que tenía en las manos, se lo quito ante la mirada atónita del otro

-Discúlpame- se giro agachándose a recoger otra cosa que estaba a su lado tendiéndosela- supongo que alguien si te dio un chocolate- dijo con un tono afligido mientras le entregaba la caja que traía el ojiverde- Perdón por las molestias de hace un momento, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, siendo finalmente roto por la voz del austriaco.

-Me retiro, espero que seas feliz con ella-concluyo el castaño con una sonrisa triste asomándose en su rostro

-¿Ese chocolate era para mí…?- murmullo el rubio, sin haberle prestado nada de atención a lo dicho por el más alto -¿Entonces… tu…?- fue cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio alejarse que corrió para alcanzarle tomándole del brazo. El ojivioleta lo miro perplejo

-Hay que aclarar las cosas- dijo con la voz seria pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios- Yo…yo no quiero que seamos amigos…Por…porque tú me…

-Si es asi entonces… No hay nada más que decir – lo interrumpió el castaño soltándose del agarre.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes, idiota? ¡Me gustas! ¡Siempre me has gustado pedazo de animal!-y le aventó la caja la cual él no pudo atrapar, pero al caerse se abrió revelando su contenido, un pastel en forma de piano.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto incrédulo el de lentes, a pesar de lo obvio de aquel obsequio

El rubio desvió la mirada de lo avergonzado que se sentía en ese momento temiendo la respuesta negativa del otro; de repente unas cálidas manos lo sujetaron y de sus labios le fue robado su primer beso. Dulzura y calidez era lo que le transmitía esa boca, cuya intensidad iba en aumento haciéndole enrojecer. El más bajo paso sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor profundizando a más no poder el contacto. Separándose finalmente cuando sus cuerpos no daban para más.

-Te amo, Vash- susurro dedicándole la más bella sonrisa a su amor

-Yo también te amo Roderich- dijo Vash mirándolo embelesado.

Y estrechándole una vez más entre sus brazos, el ojivioleta le dio otro dulce beso en las tibias mejillas.


End file.
